


Training

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacters: Leo, others mentionedRelationship: leo/readerRequest: If it's completely ok to ask since you probably get a lot of requests. For a Leonardo (2016 or 2018) fluff where he shows the reader moves but nearly injures after getting sneak attacked causing her to rush to him.. leading to a sweet confession how they admired each others qualities and it gets kinda steamy yet sweet? Thank you!





	Training

You limp through the sewers towards the turtles hideout. You had one objective, one mission on your mind.   
Find Leo and thank him.   
You, Casey and April had just been attacked while you were leaving a pub in a side alley and the only reason you had all got out alive was because of Leo.  
Over the last few months, Leo had been teaching you how to fight. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, he was teaching you how to defend yourself. It was because of you that the attackers weren’t able to grab you and make off with you since they hadn’t really being going for either April or Casey. They wanted you.   
April had called Donnie, who had suggested that since you basically lived with the turtles and were a part of the family for years having grown up with them, perhaps you had been targeted for that reason.   
It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that you were all safe.  
The second you walked into the lair, arms wrapped around you.   
“Hi Leo.” You giggle as you cuddle into him, hearing how hard his heart was racing as he clutched you to him like he was scared of letting go.   
“what happened?” he breathed as he pulled you over to the sofa so you could sit while he kneeled in front of you, looking for any massive injuries. You knew the other three had went to help April and Casey clean up, but Leo had stayed because April had said you were bleeding and needed some help. It was true you had a few scratched on you but you were glad you got some alone time with him.   
“I dont know. We were leaving the pub and all of a sudden, there was 5 people around us. They kept trying to grab me but, well, thank to you I got away.” You smiled as Leo looks back to you, confused. “Because you’ve been teaching me.” You clarify.   
“You saved yourself. I had nothing to do with it.” He could help but smile as you shook your head.   
“No, you’re such a good teacher. You showed me what to do in that situation.” You smile, your cheeks burning a little at the close proximity to Leo. He was massive compared to you and yet he treated you like his equal. He was the one who had persuaded the others to teach you defence. They didn’t want you getting hurt or getting too involved in fights but he said you needed to know it. And he was right.   
“If it wasn’t for us, you wouldn’t be in that sort of situation.” Leo shook his head, leaning back as he looked away.  
“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be happy and loved.” You pointed out, leaning forward and leaning on your knees.   
Leos head snapped to you.   
“how did you know?” he breathed, making you cock your head to one side with a confused look.   
“About what?” You asked, thinking he might be referring to some kind of self defence move.   
“About me being in love with you.” He frowns but then his eyes widen as he realises you didn’t mean that sort of love. You meant the kind of love his brother, April and Casey felt for you.   
your eyes widen as you stare at him, feeling like you were frozen in a moment.   
“You love me?” You ask, sitting back. He looks away from you, about to deny it, but then realises he couldn’t. he couldn’t say he didn’t love you to your face. He couldn’t lie like that. And least of all to you.   
“yes.” Leo nods, preparing himself for some kind of rejection, for you to say you look at him like a brother. He even closes his eyes.   
This gives you the perfect opportunity to lean forward and brush your lips against his. He freeze up at the small touch, only kissing back when you were about to move away. You cup his cheeks, scooting yourself to the very eager of your seat so you could be as close to him as possible during the passionate kiss.   
His hands reach out and hover over your sides before grabbing you and pulling you down on to the floor. But he swallows your gasps in the kiss as you straddle Leo. With arms locked around his neck, the kiss become less tense and more focused of the pure pleasure of it all.   
You moan into the kiss, grinding against him as you feel the growl from him ripple through his body.   
But the two of you jumped apart when you heard a whistle coming from the door. Looking, you saw Mikey leaning against the door, smirking.   
“Don’t let me interrupt you two love birds.” He holds up his hands as he backs out the room.   
You thought that might be the end of it, when you heard him shouting.   
“Hey! Leo and [y/n] are making out!”   
“Shit.” You curse as Leo gets to his feet and holds out a hand to you.   
“This might be a good time to do some training.” Leo smiles slightly and you saw that glint in his eyes. Besides, you could lock the training room from the inside.   
“I agree.” You nod, taking his hand as he helps you off the floor and drags you to the training room before the rest of them entered the living area.


End file.
